Season Two
The Vampire Diaries wiki team makes every effort to maintain professional courtesy and provide sources of information for upcoming episodes. However, anyone can edit the Vampire Diaries Wiki. As a result, it is not an accurate spoiler source and should not be cited as such. The Second Season of will begin airing in the United States on September 9, 2010. Season Summary Returning for its second season, THE VAMPIRE DIARIES is the story of two vampire brothers obsessed with the same beautiful girl, and battling to control the fate of an entire town. During season one, and Damon Salvatore returned to their hometown of Mystic Falls, Virginia, for very different reasons - Stefan was determined to get to know Elena Gilbert, who bears a striking resemblance to Katherine Pierce, the beautiful but ruthless vampire the brothers knew and loved in 1864, while Damon was intent on releasing Katherine from the tomb where he believed she was trapped by a witch's spell all those years ago. At the end of season one, Elena's uncle set a plan in motion that brought the Founder's Day celebration to an end amid chaos, destruction and death, and saw the return of the vengeful Katherine Pierce. Next season, the appearance of the villainous Katherine in Mystic Falls throws a wrench into the love triangle between Stefan, Damon, and Elena, and the other residents of Mystic Falls must choose sides as they fall victim to a new breed of danger. New and unexpected friendships will be forged, allies will become enemies, and hearts will be broken. Stefan and Damon will be forced to face a villain more evil and diabolical than they ever believed possible. And they'll take their shirts off. Frequently. The series stars Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert and as Katherine Pierce, Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore, Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore, Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert, Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers, Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett, Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes, Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan, Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood and Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman. Based on the series of books by L. J. Smith, THE VAMPIRE DIARIES is from Bonanza Productions Inc., Outerbanks Entertainment and Alloy Entertainment in association with Warner Bros. Television and CBS Television Studios with executive producers Kevin Williamson ("Scream," "Dawson's Creek"), Julie Plec ("Kyle XY," "Wasteland"), Leslie Morgenstein ("Gossip Girl," "Private") and Bob Levy ("Gossip Girl," "Privileged"). Characters thumb|350px|right|The Vampire Diaries Season 2 Official TEASER TRAILER Principal Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce – 1/22 * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore – 1/22 * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore – 1/22 * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert – 1/22 * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes – 1/22 * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan – 1/22 * Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers – 1/22 * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett – 1/22 * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood – 1/22 * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman – 1/22 Guest Cast * Susan Walters as Carol Lockwood – 1/22 * Taylor Kinney as Mason Lockwood – 1/22 * Marguerite MacIntyre as Sheriff Forbes – 1/22 * David Anders as John Gilbert – 1/22 * ________________ as Carter – 1/22 * Courtney Ford as Vanessa Monroe - 1/22 * Tiya Sircar as Aimee Bradley - 1/22 * Simon Miller as George Lockwood - 1/22 * Maiara Walsh as Sarah- 1/22 Episode List : 2010-2011 Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season